The Adventures of Mal and Watermalon
by Totally Dramatic
Summary: What happens when Mike gives Mal control so he can go out on a date with a watermelon? Complete mayhem. MAL x WATERMALON one shot.


**AN; This is my second story and an AU where the reset button crap was proved false. So, this is a story massively related to the fandom and features Mal and someone very near and dear to Mal's heart. Also, in this fic, the island didn't get blown up.**

* * *

"C'mon, just let me take control! I won't be evil!" Mal pleaded with Mike from inside his subconscious.

"No! Remember what happened last time you were in control?!" Mike sternly told him.

"Zoey only got hit by two buses! And she's fine now!" Mal argued.

"No means NO!" Mike yelled.

"Please!" Mal begged.

"What would you do?" Mike asked curiously.

"Cure world hunger?!" Mal lied.

"Yeah, right!" Vito called from Mike's subconscious.

"Shut up!" Mal yelled.

"If I give you control, promise not to kill, hurt, steal, take drugs, or do anything evil." Mike bargained.

"YES!" Mal cheered.

* * *

Mal was in control. He felt so alive. He knew the first person he wanted to see. Watermalon. His love. He ran down to the kitchen to see his green oval shaped love.

"Watermalon!" Mike looked at the fruit.

"Baby, I know I haven't seen you in a while, but don't give me the silent treatment. Mike wouldn't let me out. I'm here for you now. Just trust me. I need you now more than ever. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll do anything to love you again." Mal caressed his watermelon's side.

Meanwhile, in Mike's subconscious...

"Hoo-wee, he's got even more sandwiches short of his picnic than I thought!" Manitoba remarked.

"I zink it'z romantic!" Svetlana gushed.

"It's weird." Mike protested.

"Ayo, he's drawing a face on it!" Vito pointed to the brain mirror.

* * *

Mal drew his own face, but with longer hair, fuller eyelashes and red lips.

"Oh, Malon. You're beautiful. Why can't everyone be more like you?" Mal kissed Watermalon on her ''lips''.

"We should run away together. Let's go!" Mal ran out of the kitchen, jumping over the fence in Mike's backyard and into a field where he found a horse. He looked at Watermalon.

"You like the horse? It's just for you, beautiful..." Mal flirted as he took out a red pen drawing two circles on either side of Malon's mouth.

"Oh don't blush... It's true..." When suddenly, Mike's phone rang from Mal's pocket. "Oh, it's Zoey." He answers it.

"Mike? Is that you?"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE WATERMALON!" Mal hung up the phone.

Meanwhile in Mike's subconscious...

"He didn't..." Mike clenched his fist.

"He did..." Vito looked down.

"He vouldn't..." Svetlana looked to Manitoba who was throwing his fedora up and down.

"Oh, sorry, was I supposed to say something?" Manitoba stopped.

"I'll say it you ninnies! He would!" Chester interrupted.

* * *

Mal was then running up a mountain with Malon. Out of nowhere, a stereo appeared playing romantic music, until Mal realized where he was. Not a mountain. A cliff.

"We're at Wawanakwa? This is where we first met. Are you sure you're ready to be back here?" Mal asked, as he made the watermelon nod.

"Malon, I have something to ask you..." Mal looked at the watermelon.

"Will you marry me?"

Meanwhile in Mike's subconscious...

"This has got to stop!" Mike growled.

"Back in my day, we married real people! Not fruit!" Chester complained.

"In our day too, gramps!" Vito replied.

"I sink zis is romantic still!" Svetlana gushed once again as Manitoba laughed hysterically.

"He's... Marrying. A fruit!" Manitoba chuckled. "What a sheila!"

"I'm putting a stop to this..." Mike grumbled, gasping, as Mal was summoned to Mike's subconscious.

"NOOOOO! WE COULD OF HAD IT ALL, MALON! I LOVE YOU!" Mal cried as Svetlana patted his shoulder.

* * *

Mal has his headphones in, listening to Love Story by Taylor Swift and eating Cookie Dough ice cream.

"This was our so-o-ng! And this was our food!" Mal cried.

Vito was in control at the moment, so Mike was in his subconscious.

"Hey Mal..." Mike walked to him.

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME." Mal turned around.

"I brought you something." Mike had his hands behind his back.

"I don't want it." Mal replied sourly.

"Oh really... So you don't want..." Mike pulled Malon from behind his back.

"WATERMALON!" Mal yelled. "THANKYOU!

* * *

**AN; That's the end of that then! So, Mal got his beloved Malon back.**


End file.
